vsrecommendedgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:NES
Where are you guys getting your pics? It seems that all of the pics here were not edited upon being uploaded on the NES page. They were all slapped on without a fixed px like 250px or so. Where are you getting the pictures from? Haipayazoo 06:56, October 27, 2010 (UTC) - We can screenshots of the games ourselves using the screenshot function of NESTOPIA. NESfag MrCoco37 13:30, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh shit nigga, what are you doing. Include this game right now, goddammit. Someone should put up north vs south, I'd do it but I have no idea how to computer.--Wakker 06:01, November 10, 2009 (UTC) From Magical Doropie - "By the way, I swear to god the final boss is Mother Brain from Chrono Trigger." Uhm... What? Yo dawg I heard you like good NES games. So where's The Battle of Olympus and Solar Jetman: Hunt for the Golden Warpship? If you think they're good, add them with descriptions (a brief summary and why it's good) and boxart. You know you want to. --Dejiko 07:39, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I would but I don't know jack about editing wikipedia pages or anything. I've never played them. Just post a description of each here, and I'll add them after some review. - MFGreth1 16:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC) The lack of Crash n' the Boys is disturbing, I can't edit wiki for shit so this is up in the air. I could have swore we had it. Oh well. I'll add it. By the way, did you hear about the DS sequel coming out soon? It's like a mix between Crash and that Kunio fighting game that had 4 players duking it out. Dejiko 22:42, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Faxanadu is an excellent NES game. Shocking omissions! You left out Magician, Crystalis, and Strider. Especially Crystalis is a glaring omission. For shame. Can't add right now tho. --Morbious Also, no Marble Madness?! You must be shitting me! --sameguy Magician- Hmmm, I've been meaning to look into this, but I don't have the time, really. Crystalis- We have Crystalis. CTRL+F before you jump to conclusions. Strider- I've played it. It's not really that great, mostly due to conflicting-ish controls and awkward jumps every now and then. I might add it if it has a positive consensus, but personally I have no current plans to add it. I won't stop someone else from doing so though. Marble Madness- That's surprising, actually. I'll have to add it later. Dejiko 11:25, September 1, 2010 (UTC) - I'm not a fan of the NES version of Strider either. By the way I just added 2 famicom games I just discovered: Armadillo recommended by Anonymous on /v/ and Moai Kun recommended by a friend of mine. Except that I logged in with my facebook account instead of my old NESfag account, not really a problem though I guess oh yeah and how to get rid of that disgusting bar on the right of the page? It ruins everything! - NESfag MrCoco37 13:32, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Adventure Island? Really? The first game is an arcade... something. It just pales in comparison to the last two, that's all I'm saying. And speaking of cavemen, try Caveman Games for parties, Nekketsu Kunio: Kakutou Densetsu for 8-bit Super Smash Bros., the rare rental-only Flintstones 2 for platforming, Galaxy 5000 for pre-''Rock'n'Roll Racing'', and the good Ultima on the NES was Ultima IV: Quest of the Avatar. PakoPako 22:29, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I am disappoint. No Conquest of the Crystal Place or Cocoron. Better versions of games There are some versions of games which are better in some ways, the FDS version of Metroid, for instance. The audio is of higher quality and there is the option to save like you're not a caveman living on passwords that are too long. I think they should be included. 07:40, July 10, 2012 (UTC)Parabox I think minor notes in the main entries are enough. I'll be sure to add them, though, when applicable. Sometimes passwords can be fun though, due to options of giving certain boons or restrictions. --Dejiko (talk) 14:28, July 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm very confused as to why Dragon Warrior III(Most popular famicom game in Japan), Nobunaga's Ambition II(Most advanced strategy game created for NES) and especially freakin' Pirates! aren't on this list. I kindof understand only having a couple Dragon Warrior games mentioned(Though three is significantly better than the first) and Nobunaga's Ambition II is kindof rare and not a lot of people have that nostalgia factor with it, but seriously, no Sid Meier's Pirates? what the hell 18:15, August 13, 2012 (UTC)Pokk As for DW3, the GBC and SFC versions are way better in regards to both aesthetics and mechanics, and also provide more of a fair challenge. DW3 NES is okay, but the other versions win out. I'll make a note of it though. Nobunaga's Ambition, I'm not sure about, since I've never played it and can't give a solid description on it. If you know a lot about it, go ahead and add it. However, isn't Sid Meier's Pirates better on other platforms as well? I'm not sure how the NES version compares, either. --Dejiko (talk) 07:41, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I forgot to mention, if you know about NA2, do you also know enough to add Genghis Khan, Romance of the Three Kingdoms (2?), L'Empereur, and so on? I've heard bits and pieces about them, but I'm not very good at the games, so I wouldn't provide the best description. At the very least, Genghis Khan seems interesting due to its marriage/heir system. --Dejiko (talk) 07:51, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Let's get rid of the screenshots If you want to cut the fat, get rid the screenshots, let's have only each game's box art. Also, to make it look more elegant, the columns should be rearranged; check the Dreamcast page to see what it should be like. --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 08:21, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :Since nobody else would, I did!--LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 06:25, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ::As much as I appreciate the additions of the boxart, and I really do, could you please bring back the in-game screenshots? The title screens being removed is fine, but the in-game stuff ought to stay for the sack of showing off the gameplay. Also, NESfag says "fuck you" for taking his screenshots off the NES page. No, really, he did. --Dejiko (talk) 11:41, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Who the fuck thought getting rid of the screenshots was a good idea? I understand getting rid of the title screen but the screenshots helped navigation, helped getting an idea of what the game was like, and helped trying to find a game you couldn't remember the name of. It also made the page look much cooler. --NESfag (talk) 17:06, July 5, 2013 (UTC)